


Out of This World

by synfy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chorus AU, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfy/pseuds/synfy
Summary: Just a little drabble, Roman trying and failing to ask out his co-section leader in chorus class, while Logan fully doesn't realise what's happening
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on tumblr for a while but somehow it never made it to my ao3, so now I'm fixing that. It's just based on a running bit that my friend and I kept up for a good week after I wore galaxy print jeans one time to chorus, but a little more PG. We got away with a lot of sex jokes in class because the tenor section was the only one that was consistently prepared.

It started on a Tuesday.

Logan was in his chair on the second to last tier of the chorus room when the bell rang, his music open in his lap. He waited with a resigned sort of patience for the rest of his unruly section to settle down. The only two tenors in his class were already seated, cracking jokes to each other but clearly ready to sing as soon as the teacher got back. The sopranos were lying on the floor, but they at least appeared prepared. The altos were all sullen as ever, but they were still quiet. The basses, on the other hand? Scattered around the room, talking and joking and shoving one another around. Not for the first time, Logan wished he could get up to the treble staff and just sing with the tenors. He’d gladly trade the title of section leader for a serious, focused section.

The door to the classroom swung open and Logan looked up, hoping the teacher was back from the bathroom. To his dismay, it was not. Instead, Roman Sanders, the very bane of his existence, walked in. Logan folded his arms across his chest and watched as his irresponsible co-section leader proceeded to join in on the boyish shoving match currently going on in front of the piano. When Logan managed to catch his gaze, he simply raised an eyebrow, trying to remind the flamboyant theatre kid that he needed to accept at least a semblance of responsibility.

Logan watched as Roman sighed and told the rest of the basses to go get their music. Better late than never, he supposed. Logan stood from his seat and headed down the steps, pulling out the piano bench. The teacher still wasn’t back, so Logan figured he might as well try to warm up the chorus for when they got back. After all, their concert was the next day.

~*~

While he waited for the last few basses to get back to their seats, Roman came up to him. Leaning on the piano with a cocky grin, he raked his eyes over Logan.

“Hey, are those galaxy pants?” Roman smirked.

Logan glanced down at his lap quickly to check. “Yes, I am wearing my galaxy print jeans today.”

“Good, ‘cause your ass is outta this world.” Roman continued like Logan hadn’t spoken, winking at him.

Logan sighed internally. “Thank you, Roman. Please return to your seat now.”

“I will if you’ll go out with me after the concert.”

Logan levelled Roman with a flat stare and began to play the warm up accompaniment.

Though Roman remained up at the piano as he played, he did stop talking and started singing, so Logan counted it as a small victory.

~*~

The next day, they were on stage for a dress rehearsal. Logan was standing on the back row of the risers, trying to get the basses to _for the love of god just stand still_ , when he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down with no small amount of alarm, he saw Roman attempting to crawl under the railing onto the riser next to him. 

“Roman!” He barked, voice coming out sharper than intended. The boy looked up with a cheerful grin.

“Oh hey, Logan. Is that the moon on your shirt?” Roman’s brow furrowed as he stood up next to Logan. “Cause your, uh. Tits? Are out of this world?”

“Weak.” Logan turned away from the other boy with an eyeroll. 

“No, wait.” Roman laughed. “I’m serious, you’ve got a nice chest? Good shoulders and all.”

“Thank you, Roman.” Logan opened his music folder and flipped through some of the pieces. 

“So, Steak N Shake after the concert?”

Logan glanced at Roman out of the side of his glasses. “Very funny.”

~*~

After the concert that night, Logan was helping the chorus director collect their sheet music when, again, his flamboyant co-section leader approached the edge of the stage.

“Hey, are those blacks pants, um. The colour of the endless void of space?” Roman began. Logan raised an eyebrow and a man walked up behind Roman.

“Cause your- wait, shit, my dad is behind me now.” Roman turned and noticed the man, who smiled widely.

“Hello, Mr. Sanders.” Logan ignored Roman’s antics and greeted his father. “Did you enjoy our concert?”

“It was great, you did wonderfully.” Roman’s dad answer with a big smile. “And please, call me Thomas.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“So,” Thomas began with a grin identical to Roman’s. “Are you the Logan that my son won’t stop talking about? The one he keeps failing to successfully ask out?”

“Dad!” Roman turned bright red and Logan had to cough to disguise a laugh.

“Yes, I do not believe there is another Logan in the school. I will admit, I did not realise his intention.” Logan smirked, highly amused by the still rising blush on Roman’s cheeks.

Thomas laughed at this and Roman sputtered indignantly. “I’ve literally asked you out twice, you mircosoft nerd!”

“Now, Roman, don’t insult him.” Thomas laughed. “I’m going to go wait in the car, just let me know if I’m driving you to a restaurant or not.”

“Actually, I can drive him. If you don’t mind? I promise I’ll have him back before it gets too late.” Logan hopped down off the stage and held out a hand to Thomas. Thomas grinned brightly and shook it.

“Sounds good. Roman, don’t get this boy into any trouble.” Thomas patted Roman’s shoulder and waved.

Roman’s face was still red even as the door out to the parking lot shut. Logan turned to him with a smirk.

“So, where are we going out to eat?”


End file.
